villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Azwel
My next proposal comes from Soulcalibur VI. The game is already 11 months old, and let's see how I make a proposal with one of its characters: Azwel. What is the work? Soulcalibur VI is the seventh installment of the Soul series fighting games by Bandai Namco. Unlike the games that preceded it, Soulcalibur VI is essentially a continuity reboot that started from Soul Edge/''Soul Blade'' all the way to Soulcalibur II. The purpose of the continuity reboot is to visit untold secrets never before seen in the original timeline of the game. Who is he? Azwel is one of the newly introduced characters of the game alongside Grøh. Azwel is a self-proclaimed anthropologist and philosopher from the Holy Roman Empire. A genius with a messiah complex dedicated to "save" humanity, Azwel was recruited to the Aval Organization as a merits of his intelligence. However, Azwel had an agenda in mind, which puts him under the organization's surveillance. What he has done? The game's Soul Chronicle (namely his and Grøh's character episodes) elaborates some of his messed up deeds: *After defeating a band of thieves, Azwel emotionally manipulates one of the ruffians into killing his comrades and he enjoyed every second of it. *When the Aval Organization became too suspicious of his agenda, he kills every high-ranking member of the Aval; including Grøh's master. Since it was revealed that Azwel wanted a fragment of Soul Calibur to further his agenda. *In Grøh's character episode, he turned the former's best friend, Curtis into a malfested, forcing Grøh to mercy kill his friend. Since then, Azwel has become Grøh's most hated enemy. *A minor example, he tricks Raphael Sorel into seeking Soul Edge in the latter's secret ending before he goes to play mind games with Raphael's adoptive daughter, Amy Sorel in her own character episode, which foreshadows her identity as Viola. And to top it all off, given his fascination about the Evil Seed, Azwel hatched up a new scheme: he intends to set up the "Ultimate Seed", his version of the Evil Seed using both fragments of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur as a next step for humanity's evolution; which sets up the plot point for the game's Libra of Soul storyline, where he established a cult called the Qualifiers. In Libra of Souls, he plans to use the Conduit (the player character) as the vessel for the Ultimate Seed. Freudian Excuse Okay, where to begin? For all of Azwel's claims that he loves humans and his distaste towards the malfested (the term referred to those corrupted by Soul Edge); his warped idea of "love" towards humans is likened to that of a fanatical form of objectification, psychological abuse and emotional manipulation. In addition, one of his overly long win quote suggests that he gleefully enjoys see others suffer in despair. In conclusion, Azwel comes off as an irredeemably sociopathic, sadistic Social Darwinist who toys with the emotions of his victims under the pretense of advocating his love for mankind. Amy Sorel and Grøh are the notably known characters in-game to hate his guts. Heinous Standards The Soul series is full of characters that who seek Soul Edge; some want to destroy it so it would not corrupt the world with its evil or want the weapon as their own to become the most powerful warrior. Villains such as Nightmare and Cervantes have used the sword to strengthen it with the souls of their victims. And despite being a new character of the game's rebooted timeline, Azwel stands out as the most evil than the aforementioned two and is considered to be the one of the most evil villains in the Soulcalibur universe even more so than Inferno, the demonic embodiment of Soul Edge itself. Azwel's actions in his character episode and in the Libra of Souls also proves that humans -- despite his claims that he loves them -- are the real monsters. Final Verdict I'd say yes. If there's any objections, you are welcome to comment. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals